Tips for New Players
Update coming soon... Tips for New Players: This "guide" is organized as an FAQ. If you are searching for something specific, please use Ctrl+F (PC) or Cmd+F (Mac) to use your browser's search function. Entries will be added and editted over time. (To contribute please make suggestions via the forums rather than editing this page - as this FAQ will be maintained in two locations.) Please note that this is not meant to be a comprehensive FAQ, but one which covers the basic things that are helpful to know. Also, this FAQ is neither made by nor officially supported by TinyCo. General Questions Where can I find more information about the game, the cards, the skills, etc.? For basic game instructions, see the official Spellstorm Help Page (http://static.bluesteel.tinyco.com/help/spellstorm2.html ). What is the best way to get coins? Winning PvP battles is by far the fastest way to earn coins. For every victory, no matter how many battle points you spend, you earn coins relative to your level. A level 10 player will receive 105 coins per victory. A level 50 plyaer will receive 505 coins. The key is to use the lowest BP deck that you can win with, which allows you to do more battles. Many players prefer to use 2 card decks for this. You should have a choice on who to combat. It may take some experience, but you should focus on picking battles you are pretty sure you can win. Losing battles results in lost coin. How should I spend my level up points? There is no set way to use your points. It just really depends on how you want to play. In the long run you will want most of your points in Energy and Battle with enough in Library to make life manageable and some in Health to survive quick attacks from fast decks. Energy and Battle are important for you for farming cards for sacrificing and for doing more battles for more coin (and rewards). Events usually use Energy or Battle points as well. The more points you have, the better you will do in Events. How important is leveling up in this game? It should be self-evident that leveling up means you can do more. Thankfully, in this game, leveling is not something you grind. It happens naturally as you focus your attention on developing your cards, earning coins, etc. Here are the key benefits: 1) As you level, no matter where you spend your points, your stats increase. 2) The higher level you are, if you emphasize Energy and Battle Points in your level ups, you have more energy to collect cards (see below), and more Battle Points to use for battles - which means better rewards and more coins from more battles. 3) The higher level you are, the more coins you earn per PvP battle. Why can't I trade or sell my cards? At this time, there is no way to trade or sell cards. However, TinyCo has added a Bazaar and Auction House system to the game to allow players to participate in "anonymous" trading. Once active, it is important to remember that these markets will not always be available. Think of it as a traveling market that visits the land every now and again. Keep your eye out for it. For more information, see the announcements for these features: Bazaar Announcement (http://community.tinyco.com/discussion/217/), Auction House Announcement (http://community.tinyco.com/discussion/339/). Help, I don't have room for cards and don't have enough coins to use them for sacrificing! Well, we've all been in this bind before (or at least I have). But be comforting knowing that this should only happen when you are a new player. Once you have gained some good levels, you will have more library space and more coins from PvP. It does not take long to get to the point where this is no longer a problem for you. Until then, however, assuming there is not market available for selling your cards, the only thing you can do is discard. :( Card Questions How do I make my cards stronger? Cards don't level up by battle experience. You have to "Enhance" them by sacfricing cards. The higher level and higher rank cards cost more to sacrifice but also give greater gains. Also, the higher the level for the card you wish to enhance, the higher the cost per card sacrificed. It is a good idea to sacrifice cards 10 at a time. If you do it in small batches incrementally, the costs go up each time rather than allowing you do make a bigger level jump at lower cost. Some players also pre-enhance their sacrificial cards. This is done because enhancing a card a few early levels has a minimal cost. And using a level 5 card to sacrifice gives noticeably better gains than a level 1 card. Should I enhance my cards before evolving them? If you are in it for the long-haul, it is highly recommended that you are patient and enhance all of your cards to the maximum before evolving them. This gives you an extra bonus when evolving. Yes, this takes time and coin. But it is worth it in the long run. What card skills are the most useful in the game? The most useful card skills seem to be "Double Attack" which is gained by certain artifacts and "Trip to Hell" which is native to certain cards. Double Attack is self explanatory. Trip to Hell is a skill which, when the card is defeated, causes the opponent's attacking card to die with it. Many other skills have their uses as well. For instance, "Confuse" can sometimes be useful against Trip to Hell cards as it has the chance to cause them to attack themselves. If the card kills itself, it will ened up taking another card down with it, from its own deck. Reading up on the skills in the forums or Wiki can be particularly useful in strategically building your deck. What card stats matter the most? There is no fixed answer to this. Between Attack and Health, I personally prefer Attack. Battle points don't matter too much other than wanting to have lower BPs for your coin-gathering PvP deck. The other stat to watch is speed. The faster cards are put into play more quickly and attack more quickly. Cards with "5" speed may have strong attack but may not come into play until too late. How do I get more cards to sacrifice? In addition to your daily free card, you can earn cards through missions. Using your energy on missions will give you cards eover time. If you want to "farm" for cards, repeatedly battle against any of the bosses in the the first 5 mission levels (Jodamir Woods). Battles here cost you 1 energy and have a high drop rate (50% or better) for cards. I prefer the boss in stage 5 because it does not include an artifact. Spending your energy here is the most effecient way to get cards. However, it also means you are not advancing in the missions to receive the rewards that can be gained there. What are artifacts and how do I used them? Artifacts are cards which can be equipped by your creature cards to provide bonuses to stats or add skills. Some artifacts will actually decrease stats in favor of another. To use these cards, look at your "Party". Each card will have a small grey box with a "+" inside. If you tap that box, you would then select the artifact you wish to be used. To remove the artifact, tap the small red "X" underneath the equipped artifact icon. Also, if you remove or swap a creature card which was equipped with an artifact, the artifact will automatically unequip. (Suggested by @taketwo) Other than paying, are there any other ways to get good cards? It should be clear that the easiest/best way to get good cards is to pay for card packs or win events (which would require that you pay for potions and cards enough to get good rewards). However, for those who are unable or unwilling to spend, you can still get some good cards if you are willing to be patient. Some missions will yield good cards once you complete a major section. Some missions have bonuses such as card packs. See this thread for locations: (http://community.tinyco.com/discussion/320/finding-the-good-stuff). The daily free card and legend packs from friend referrals also have a chance (small chance) of giving you a good card. What do "Core" and "Tradable" mean on my card? "Core" means that the card comes from part of the game's "Core" collection which can be obtained at any time. Some other cards are come from special collections, usually related to events. "Tradable" means that the card can be traded in the Bazaar or Auction House when those markets are available. Some cards that are gained from events cannot be traded until a certain amount of time has passed. PvP Questions How do I win more PvP battles? Get to know the cards and skills. Make a judgment call on who to fight based on a potential opponent's lead card and BP. For example, you might want to avoid a player who has an AA+ card as the lead (or worse... an AA+ Overwatch). Unless you have a way to deal with skills such as Trip to Hell, you may also want to avoid players whose lead card is a TtH card. Otherwise, the best thing to do is strengthen your deck through enhancing and evolution. Why do I run out of people to attack? To prevent abuse, after a player has been attacked, that player will not show up on your battle list again for 12 hours. If they happen to reorganize their party and change the BP value, they will appear on your list. But if you are active, it is possible for you to run out of "beatable" opponents. If that is the case, try changing your deck to a different BP value. Since your attack list is compiled relative to your BP value, changing your deck will change the pool of available opponents. Is it worth it to use battle potions to rank high enough for a Spell Pack reward? This is a subjective question. We all PvP for different reasons. However, if it is just a matter of monetary value, a single Spell Pack costs 300 shards (less if you buy more at a time). A potion costs 100 shards (less if you buy in bulk). At lower levels, three battle potions is not enough to get you into the top 100 for the Spell Pack reward, unless you get attacked a lot which gives you points without requiring you to spend any of your battle points. However, if you are primarily concerned about getting a Spell Pack, you may be better of just buying it. Of course, in PvP, you get the benefit of the coin earned from the battles and the reward. So you need to decide if it is worth it for you. Event Questions How often does TinyCo provide events? (Someone please correct me if I'm wrong). The game has events every couple of weeks or so. Of course, nothing is set in stone. So we are at the mercy of the developers. What kinds of events are there? There are two main kinds of events so far. One is a mission oriented event for which your Energy (and energy potions) are your primary resource. You conduct missions, defeat bosses, and face raid bosses in order to collect some sort of special loot. Your event rewards are based on how much of this loot you receive. The other type of event is the PvP event in which your Battle Points (and battle potions) are your primary resource. Here, you face opponents and collect points based on your results. In either type of event, there are special cards which provide a special bonus when used (such as added damage). What kinds of rewards are there? Solo rewards are rewards based on a set number of items collected during the event. You receive this rewards as soon as you cross the threshold. For example, once you have 100 Pearl Chips, you immediately receive a reward. Rank rewards, on the other hand, are given at the event's conclusion based on your rank relative to the points/items collected by other players. Rank rewards are the more desirable ones to obtain as they provide opportunities for high ranking players to obtain limited edition cards. How can I do better in events? It is advised that during events, you read the forums for any tips. But generally speaking, you do well in events by not wasting any of your BP or Energy (depending on the type of event)... and by using potions. Unfortunately, there will always be players who are willing to spend an unholy amount of money for the top ranks. It is strongly suggested that you figure out what your limit will be before you start. Or, if it is clear that you won't be able to obtain X rank, then manage your resources wisely to settle into a rank that you can achieve. Category:Spellstorm Category:Guides